FLY BY :1 story of the Tavin Chronicles.
by Brayton
Summary: THis is about a 19 yr old pilot away from home, no his first job a Senate Air Transport Pilot over coruscant...though everything doesn't go as planned....so far


Disclaimer: Story based on the universe by George Lucas, (THE MAN!) and this story is not for money but for the full enjoyment for the reader. Yet, all characters (not their species) Are mine, and only way to use them is through me. That is all but PLEASE.....PLEASE PLEASE did I say PLEASE review my story.   
  
  
Author notes: This story is made up from my head, I don't think they have a Flight Baron or any real delegate air transports for the senate, so I hope its an original idea. I want to thank Mike Stackpole for taking out his time to talk to me about writing and stuff like that. I hope to start drawling some of the characters. An one more thing this (I hope) Will be part of a series of stories called the TAVIN CHRONICLES.  
  
  
  
Part One of Tavin Chronicles: FLY BY  
  
  
Tavin Korel, sat in a conformably seat that was located in front of large glass window, which looked over immense vastness of metallic buildings and structures in the landscape as far as the eye can see. The young man, about nineteen and soon to be twenty, brushed back his black and silver tipped hair, So he could look at all the varieties of pilots in the large lobby. Who, which he knew, all came for the same purpose as he did. They all had taken the Flight Carriage Simulation, which is a test you must take in order to be a pilot for an delegate or representative air transport. It is not easy to be pilot for a republic chairman of a world, for you have a whole planet, or even a system on your shoulders and in your hands. He listened intently for a while to every name that was called into the Flight Baron's office, and he watched for faces that were happy or sad. Then as he looked back over to draw his attention to the planets silver surface, he gazed a look up to the long lines of ships of all shapes and sizes that seem to wrap the planet. Dropping his gaze to a speeding Air Taxi, that was dangerously close to the Republic Flight Attendance Office, or the RadCom Tower. He remembered that the tower was not that far from the republic building so he rose his hazel eyes up to the mushroom shaped Senate building. He thought to himself about his homeworld, Holy Bantha chips, Ord Panzeer never had such big buildings like this and it defiantly was not as crowded with ships as Coruscant. I suppose the only real way of adapting to this place is to for get all I learned back home about flying and adjust to my new and strange surroundings. Suddenly he heard his name and another strange name being called from the over head loud speaker. Tavin stood up from his comfy soft chair and walked to the the metallic scarlet doors. A frosted window was carved at where the doors met shut and only shadows of colored hues appeared. Looking to his left he notice another figure, one that wasn't human, but not one that Tavin has laid eyes upon. The creature had a small torso that had four long thin arms, protruding from the top stalked a tight long neck with a bold, large eyed, head. Noticing it was twirling its fingers, all twenty-four, it was swaying back and forth. The alien looked at Tavin and spoke through a tight line slit like mouth,  
"Looks like we're up, huh?" He smiled abit.  
"I suppose, oh and may I ask what species you are?" Tavin asked tilting his head slightly.  
"I'm a Xexto, the name is Rianto, you?" The Xexto said putting out one of its long green and red striped arms, releasing a long fingered hand.   
Taking his hard-to-grip hand he shakes it lightly, "I'm a human, the name is Tavin Korel."  
Upon taking his hand he noticed that the small aliens voice was a high pitch sound almost like a small child or something of that nature.  
"Please to meet you Tavin."  
"Pleasure is all mine." Tavin responded with a smile, as they drew their hands apart. A couple seconds into a short pause of reflection on both of them, a buzz was heard from the opposite side of the door, then the door open slowly with a swoosh. As Tavin entered and Rianto swayed his arms back and forth while he stride in, he looked to the two guard like men, and advisor standing calmly and almost threatening like behind the chair which the Baron sat in. The Flight Baron sat behind a sparkling blue metallic desk, that had a data pad and a Data screen module, which had a list of ships and their status. The Baron was a husky man with a thick gotee and was slightly bold on top of his peach hair. Strains of dark hair was brush over the top, like a thin tope`. His attire looked like he was a leader or a well brandish man, with a red robe, loose fitting collar and three green diamond ring on his finger. The mans dark green eyes looked at the tall, thin, blue robed tunic, advisor who looked as if he was 60. Barons lips parted a bit and pointed to Rainto and Tavin,  
"Who are these two?" He looked as if he was tired or disgusted, either way Tavin's usual ability to identify the results were limited in this case. Tavin picked up this trait back in the days when he flew for the Panzeer Defense Force, always knowing if the conversation is good or bad.  
The advisor looked down to the baron with his gray, heavy, baggy eyes, "This is Rainto Do'sett from Raztar Prime, though not his homeworld, say's he grew up there and Tavin Korel from Ord Panzeer."   
The Flight Baron widen his eyes, "Tavin and Rainto?"  
Advisor nodded and looked at his data pad, then handing it to the Baron, "Yes, you see they came neck on our list."  
Taking the data pad from his hand he reached over to his advisor wrist and pulled him down and whispered, "Tell everyone out their they are not needed to day and to go home. Also get your team to get the Royal Hawk systems green."  
Though, the advisor tried to speak and objection, the Baron raised a hand, "Do what you are told and do it now." He said as his advisor bowed rapidly and headed out the door.   
The barons eyes peered at the two nervous pilots, which seem to stand out from the flab under his chin. Drooping his palms at the edge of the table he gave them a weak smile, the two gave the same smile in responds. Tavin, did not know if he should speak first or should he let the Flight Baron speak. Soon the answer was thrown out when the Baron opened his wide mouth.   
"I'm sure you two already got to know each other, or at least I hope so." He gave a grin putting one hand out to both as a sign of a gesture to them binding.  
Tavin and Rainto nodded.  
"We talked a bit at the front before we entered your office," Xexto high pitch kiddy voice responded.  
"Good," The baron answered, "I like it when to crew members talk to each other and like each other. Oh yes I neglected to tell you, you two are going to be flight mates, a pilot and CO-pilot, for the Royal Hawk." Added the Baron letting the picture and status of the ship come on a flat screen. Once, the advisor returned, he looked at what they were doing, then to the the red robed, Baron.   
"Your objectives you have given me are complete." the gray hair man said to the Baron who stood as he entired.  
"Very good," Baron smiled, placing a thick hand on the shoulder of the man, "I was just telling them of the Royal Hawk."   
The thin man bowed his head to the 360 degree rotating picture of the high top notch freighter, "Oh, yes, one of the favorites by many senators, and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, as well as the most allegiant Flight Baron."  
The husky man pulled back his head in a light chuckle putting out his golden ring hand, "oh ahahah, stop it go on." The advisor and the Baron both gave a rich-persons laugh. Rainto and Tavin just looked at each other and shrugged, having no idea on what they should do. Noting his guest, what looked to him as, confused looks he flung up his arms, nearly hitting his loyal advisor in the face.   
"NOW, my dear friends, trusting brave pilots of mine, may we escort you to the hanger," The Flight Baron sharpened his tone, "We will discuss your mission on the way down."  
Rainto tilted his head, as he release high words through his tight, yet long thin lips, "Aren't there still people waiting out there?"  
The baron tried to fine the right words but was interrupted by his stupid helper, "I sent them away."  
Letting off a slight steaming sigh, he looked to his advisor, "Yes that's right we had no need for them," the baron replied, "We have you now."  
All four walk briskly threw the long hallways, with the guards being close behind. Rainto still looked nervous as sweat pooled into droplets onto his small bulbous head. Tavin was not as nervous as he was, but none the less felt sort of weak in the knees. Most likely following a Baron who was two times the weight he was and the advisor who seemed as if he would rat out any thing that Tavin did wrong. Only if I was a jedi and stay calm, he thought rubbing his sweaty palms. Though his father was a Jedi he did not have the urge to pick up a Lightsaber like his father wished. Never the less, he had no jedi training, since he skipped the Jedi Council to meet him and went straight for flight school. His father and him have not been able to talk since. He kinda shut off his thoughts for a moment as he was listen to the Flight Barons babble.  
"Now my friends," The thick chinned man started, "You will fly to the Senate building where you will pick up 6 delegates, two from Ryloth,two from Aqualairs and two from Zyra IV." They turned down a second hallway and threw a corridor which was lined with blue lighting on the way down for several halls, "You will launch from their to take them to Delegates Spine, where they will be part of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine's delegation meetings." As the group walked into a turbo lift, Tavin motioned his head to the Baron and the Advisor.  
"So why us?" he asked.  
"Sounds easy." Rainto nodded in responds.  
The Baron looked at the thin accomplice beside him, as the both laugh "Don't you know what route you have to take."   
Tavin raised an eyebrow, "I guess not if its so funny."  
"The route that leads through the Red Mynocks territory."  
"Oh no," Rainto responded fiddling his fingers in front of him, "Who are they?"  
The guards seem to cough, not like clearing their throat or it was allergies, because it was a stupid thing to say on coruscant. A twitch flicked in the barons eye, and looked at Tavin, then back at Rainto.  
"Only one of the most fearsome gang in the northern regions of Coruscant." He nailed a look to Rainto, "They hate politics mainly, but hate even more when someone gets in their territory. The reason for Red Mynocks as a name, is because one blood is red for the human species and Mynocks fly around in the darkness." Baron wreckled his nose as if he was disgusted.  
"Just like in the lower levels of coruscant, where they roam, but their territory also extends to the surface, or in the light." Added the Advisor slightly putting his hands over one side of his mouth as if blocking the sound from one end.  
Tavin looked as if he was going to laugh, but held it back for the time being, "so what makes them so scary or horrifying."  
Baron swept up his low draped robe, as he exited the turbolift ahead of the other. As they headed for a corridor that veers past a large window, "Well many accounts of stolen items have been lost from many museums." He gestured his hands from side to side as if he was repeatedly picking up something in the air, "Snatch up one by one, even a whole lot."  
Rainto shrugs, "A typical pirate raid."  
Baron quickly threw up his ringed hand, "No, not a typical raid. All items were female items, as well as any gold or silver. Most accounts lead to a women as a leader."  
Tavin stretched a grin on his pale face, "Or it could be a man trying to get his woman to understand."  
Rant chuckled a bit in response to his shot-out-comment.  
"Not really young Tavin," the large man said as he paused at the window looked back at them and continued, "Accounts and records say, all men have been killed, women beaten, but infants and children are marked with a Dathomir witch symbol." He walks into the hanger bay, "Now tell me a Dathmoir Witch symbol does not mean its a woman."  
Tavin shrugs and widen his eyes, throwing his hands in the air, "I'm a big fan of them, why not another man."  
Advisor shook his head side to side, "I suppose he will never get the idea Flight baron."  
Baron nodded in agreement to the comment, "I suppose."  
  
Tavin gathered his thoughts on what he new about ships and how to fly them as he looked upon the Royal Hawk. It was a good size ship, that was long yet arrow dynamic, which contributed to its wings that were stubs at the side of a large, red, engines on either side of the bridge. The Hawk's width varied from the front thin yet a rounded flat end, then as it continued up it soon got wider. It was quite a color scheme, with a main body of white with red trimming, also the command pod was white with two trim of yellow on the top and red around the view port, with an out line as well. The location of the bridge, or the command pod was snagged just above center in a carved out area. It had no weapons, which made both Rainto and Tavin eyes widen an make their mouths open. Tavin walked closer inspecting anywhere a weapon comparment or any thing they can use as a defenses. He noted where the docking ramp is and where the four landing gear legs are located, but frantically looked for signs of anything they could use. The husky baron giggled as he say a worthy pilot look for weapons frantqualy. He released a loud yell over to Tavin who was over on the other side of the ship,  
"Oh yes, and the challenge is to not blow up," Tavin looked at him with hands at his hips, "With out the help of weapons."  
During Tavins re approach to the Baron and the others, Rainto looked at the rather jolly baron, "So why not weapons? It certainly use them."   
Baron looked to the thin armed Xexto, "Yes, well its a political transport not a battleship. Besides would you want to be a political leader and have one of your guess come in a fully armed vessel, to make a treaty."  
Once Tavin finally reached the bunch he tilted his head, "So your saying we pick up some important leaders, shove them in a political transport, through hostile territory with out weapons or anything and meet at a something Spine building just for a little delegate meeting."  
Baron nods, "Well you do have something," Points to a generator compartment with a glowing hose protruding from it, "You got shields."  
Rainto looked back to where he pointed to then back to the two, advisor and Baron, "What's so important about this meeting anyways?" He asked.  
Tavin stumped his black, snug boot, foot on the floor, "Yeah, especially to risk our lives over."  
Baron narrowed his thick eye brows as the advisor puts his hand over his mouth, "You never ask such a thing," the Baron said, "A pilot never asks what or why or how, just when and where."  
Tavin suddenly felt the nervousness blow back threw him like a Aqualarian hurricane. Advisor tapped on the Flight Baron red, silk covered robed shoulder and whispered pointing to the sky. Tavin looked over his shoulder to the bright over head sun. Baron lifted up his Red robe,  
"You got until the sun sets behind the Corellian Trade Tower, got it?" Baron asked.  
"Yes." Responded Tavin.  
"Right'o" Answered Rainto putting up four thin green and red thumbs.  
"Very well," Replied the once quite advisor, "May you be on your way then."  
Tavin and Rainto bowed a bit and turned to the ship. As they approached the ramp in the belly of the ship, it folded down and several techs came down from inside. They walked on and were suddenly stopped by the call of the red robed baron.   
"Remember," He cried out and Rainto and Tavin paused and turn, "Protect the represenatives at all times, their world counts on you, as you count on your career here."  
Tavin nodded and put up a left thumb, as Rainto waved and walked up the ramp. It's not like they were worried about it, I mean what could go wrong. They both thought they could easily out run a bunch of messed up gang members. Rainto thought the ship was fast enough to out run a star cruiser. An Tavin thought he could out run a bunch of want to be gang member pirates, thinking they might have scavenged it from the lower levels. Though, their attitude seemed high and so did their confidence, they kind of felt queasy because they both knew something would go wrong. Tavin was assured himself that everything was going to be okay, which was the only way for him to fly well. As they entered the command pod, he looks at Rainto.   
"Uh, Pretty small for a 'Command Pod'!" Tavin gestured to the small room, with three separate view ports, a giant single flight console, with two handed steer throttles jutting out form the edge, black shiny flooring, and two command chairs. An no passenger seats, just those and a double wall with compartments, and sleeping cabins for the pilot and CO-pilot.   
Rainto looked up at him, "I highly agree." He walks across the bridge and jumps into the CO-pilot seat and quickly belted in, as Tavin sits in the pilots seat and strapped him self down, providing little movement. Tavin laughed while hitting the switches, as well as Rainto, snapping every switch and button with all 24 fingers at amazing speed. Before Tavin can speak all systems were green and engines fired. With his left hand, Tavin hit the series of prime switches for the shields.   
Tavin giggled at a thought, "Wow, can't believe they didn't give us uniforms." Hearing that Rainto laughed, "They senators will think that we stole the ship." Tavin said in a deep laugh.  
"We better get out of here before they come back and tell us." Rainto chuckled.  
"Rainto, your right hit it man, lets go." Tavin patted the Xexto on the top left shoulder.  
"um," Rainto looked confused and grinned, "Your the pilot remember."  
Tavin smiled realizing he was right, "Damn!" At that he spun his waist, to face forward and up right snapped a switch making the throttle engage system green, and pushes the handles forward. The ship crackled and blasted out of the interior of the hanger over a huge fall of metallic shinny buildings. Squinting his eyes from the bright white light of the sun, he was amazed at the site of the bright light reflecting of the black floor behind him. All screens on the councils should up different objectives on pathways, speed and directory, traffic, altitude and other ship information data. Pulling down on the throttles he pulled the ship upwards squeezing, air way between two air taxies.   
A few minutes later, Rainto was almost a sleep and Tavin had his head on the console. It felt like hours since they been in the ever so slow air traffic jam. Rubbing his large bulbous eyes Rainto yawned as wide as his mouth could and hit the console, making Tavin sit up straight. Tavin stretched and looked to Rainto scratching his black hair.  
"How long has it been?" He asked yawning and tapping a button to make sure everything was okay.  
"Oh, I would say a good 20 minutes maybe more." Rainto bowed his long neck to look at a side corner screen, "Here," he pointed to the blew screen with yellow models of ships and buildings on it, we can ride the DD-763- stretch to the senate building."  
Tavin raised an eyebrow to his CO-pilot and shook his head, "Sorry to bust your little bubble, I'm taken a short cut!" He replied pushing the throttle up and to the right diving close under the belly of another air transport.   
He then tip the nose a little to port and pushed forward to give them more speed. Sliding the ship up and threw a forest of towering buildings of titanic size. Panels flashed, lights on the buttons illuminated, and the coruscants star was burning its light and spilling it in all angles inside. As he thoughts of the ships movements and his recent talk with the baron he supposed that the delegates should be waiting out side. Rolling the Royal Hawk at a fifty-two degree angle, Tavin and Rainto looked over to the huge mushroom shaped building. Tavin blew a warm to the feel sigh out and steerd the ship in that direction. Tavin widen his eyes as he got closer to the building, and as ships every size and shape as well as color zipped by. An air taxi came up right beside him and was so close both of them could see the features on the pilots face as well as the passengers.   
"I seriously hope the delegates are out there, because I for one are not going in that huge building looking for some diplomats." Tavin thrashed out pointing to the building than jabbing his thumb into his chest. Rainto nodded and as he noticed that Tavin was getting the ship closer and closer to the building, he fired up a couple of switches and tapped a series of buttons, letting the landing gear fall into its locked position. After Tavin's great descent and a spectacular landing he raced to docking ramp and walked out from under the ship into the bright light. With his boot tapping on the floor of the area he noticed it was all steel. He smiled and thought to him self as Rainto strolled on down, Now this is the best. I am actually standing on top of a building a million or trillion stories up. Tavin watched the senators, ambassadors, aides, representatives, world leaders and diplomats from all over the galaxy, stare at them and their ship. Then upon watching them, he saw a young Twi'lek woman come up to him. Her red skin was silky smooth, her lekku was curled over her shoulders. The atire she wore was silver and light blue with swirling parts all over. Tavin smiled in respect and bowed his head, to the young red lady.  
"Hello, ma'am are we to take you to Delegates Spine?" He smiled taking her hand gently and then kissing the top. Suddenly, Rainto coughed making Tavin's bowed head looking over to him. Rainto pointed to a tan peach skin male Twi'lek with his Lekku head tails twitching. Tavin stood up and let go of the woman's hand, as she spoke.  
"Yes, my name is Melia and my senator and the others are going, are you going to take us there?" She asked with a smile.  
"Why yes we are and we will be honored to do so." Rainto smiled putting up all four arms in joy.  
"Splendid," She said and turn he head to yell, "This is them!" She was calling to the senators and world leaders far behind her. There was the tanish Twi'lek, known as Senator Vorn'tek of Ryloth with his aide Melia, Ambassador Wintred of Zyra IV, his aid Keeme`, King Arion Creton and his wife Queen Nasha Wa`Te` Creton of Aqualaris. They all approached the ship in all their full out attire and robes. Tavin thought to himself for a minute before turning to Rainto, releasing a uneasy sigh.  
"Oh, Rancor pits." He said thinking of what might lay ahead. The Xexto green and red pilot smiled at the humans comment and turn to go up the ramp.  
"Now this should be interesting." Rainto commented swaying his arms from side to side.  
  
  
  



End file.
